eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap
Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap (engl.: House Baratheon of Storm's End) ist ein Hohes Haus der Sieben Königslande. Die Baratheons regieren als Oberste Lehnsherren die Sturmlande. Ihr Sitz Sturmkap liegt nordöstlich von Greifenhorst und südlich von Bronzetor an der Sturmbucht. Das Wappen der Baratheons ist der gekrönte Hirsch, schwarz auf goldenem Feld. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautet das Motto des Hauses "Unser Ist Der Zorn" (engl.: Ours is the Fury). Geschichte Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap ist das jüngste der Großen Häuser, entstanden in den so genannten Eroberungskriegen. Sein Gründer Orys Baratheon war Gerüchten zufolge der Halbbruder von Aegon I. Targaryen, der Begründer der Targaryen-Dynastie auf Westeros. Orys war einer der fähigsten und gefürchtetsten Befehlshaber Aegons. Nachdem Orys in den Sturmlanden den letzten Sturmkönig Argilac den Arroganten erschlagen hatte, belehnte ihn Aegon mit dessen Burg Sturmkap und dem umliegenden Land. Orys nahm Argilacs Tochter zur Frau und übernahm auch das Wappen, den Sinnspruch und den Titel des alten Geschlechts. Während des Ersten Dornischen Krieges versuchte Orys Baratheon seine Truppen den Knochenweg hinunter zu führen und wurde dabei vom Wyl von Wyl, genannt der Witwenliebhaber, gefangen genommen, welcher ihm die Schwerthand abhackte. Danach wurde Lord Orys den Berichten zufolge griesgrämig und verbittert und legte das Amt der Hand des Königs nieder. Auf seinen Reisen durch das Reich besuchte König Aegon auch öfter Sturmkap. Während der Geierhatz vernichtete Lord Orys vor den Mauern von Steinhelm einen Teil des Heers des ersten Geierkönigs, wobei ihm Lord Walter Wyl, der Sohn des Witwenliebhabers in die Hände fiel. Lord Orys hackte ihm als Rache für den Verlust seiner eigenen Hand durch Walters Vater, die Schwerthand ab und danach noch die andere Hand und beide Füße, wobei er von "Zins und Zinseszins" sprach. Auf dem Rückmarsch nach Sturmkap erlag Orys seinen Wunden aus der Schlacht, starb dabei aber zufrieden und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, angesichts der verwesenden Hände und Füße, die wie Zwiebeln von seiner Zeltdecke baumelten. Lord Orys' Enkel Lord Rogar Baratheon war der erste große Lord, der sich offen gegen Maegor I. Targaryen und für Jaehaerys I. Targaryen aussprach. Für seine Treue und seinen Mut wurde er nach Maegors Tod zum Protektor des Reiches und zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Bis zur Mündigkeit von König Jaehaerys teilte er sich die Regentschaft mit Jaehaerys' Mutter Alyssa Velaryon. Ein halbes Jahr, nachdem er die Regentschaft angetreten hatte, heirateten sie. Der Verbindung zwischen Lord Rogar und der Königinmutter Alyssa entsprangen Lady Joslyn Baratheon und Lord Boremund Baratheon, welcher seinem Vater als Lord von Sturmkap folgte. Beim Großen Rat im Jahre , den Jaehaerys I. einberief, um die Frage seiner Nachfolge zu klären, sprach sich Lord Boremund lautstark für den Anspruch seiner Nichte Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen und ihres Sohnes Laenor Velaryon aus, doch stand er damit auf der Verliererseite. Zu Beginn des Drachentanzes war Lord Boremund bereits tot und sein Sohn Lord Borros Baratheon der Lord von Sturmkap. So hofften sowohl die Grünen als auch die Schwarzen, Lord Borros auf ihre Seite ziehen zu können. Prinz Aemond Targaryen hoffte, eine von Lord Borros' vier Töchtern zu heiraten, um ihn für die Grünen zu gewinnen und machte sich auf seinem Drachen Vhagar nach Sturmkap auf. Prinz Lucerys Velaryon kam kurz nach ihm auf Arrax an, um im Namen der Schwarzen mit Lord Baratheon zu verhandeln. Berichte von Augenzeugen des Treffens sind unterschiedlich. Einige sagen, dass es Borros peinlich war, dass Lucerys ihn mit Aemond verhandeln sah, da Borros' Vater die Sache von Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen unterstützt hatte. Andere berichten, dass er es genoss, dass beide Parteien um seine Hilfe baten. Lord Borros lehnte Lucerys' Angebot ab, da dieser im Gegensatz zu Aemond keine seiner Töchter heiraten konnte, weil er bereits mit Rhaena Targaryen verlobt war. Borros verbot den beiden Gesandten, unter seinem Dach miteinander zu kämpfen, ließ aber zu, dass Aemond Lucerys nachstellte. Den anschließenden Kampf zu Luft überlebten weder Lucerys noch sein Drache. Als der Krieg schließlich richtig ausbrach erklärte sich Sturmkap für König Aegon II. Targaryen. Als Königsmund von Rhaenyra und Daemon Targaryen eingenommen wurde, wurde Aegons II. Tochter, Prinzessin Jaehaera, nach Sturmkap geschmuggelt. In den frühen Tagen des Krieges zögerte Lord Borros, sich den Drachen im Kampf zu stellen und hielt seine Truppen aus den Kämpfen raus. Doch gegen Ende besetzte er mit seinen Sturmländern während des Monds der Drei Könige Königsmund und stellte die Ordnung in der Stadt wieder her. Er wurde dafür mit dem Versprechen belohnt, dass seine älteste Tochter die neue Gemahlin des verwitweten Königs Aegon II. werden sollte. Anschließend führte er die Reste des letzten königstreuen Heeres gegen die heranrückenden Flussländer, die vom jungen Lord Kermit Tully, dem noch jüngeren Lord Benjicot Schwarzhain und Schwarzhains Tante Alysanne angeführt wurden. Als Borros erfuhr, dass das feindliche Heer von Knaben und Frauen angeführt wurde, fühlte er sich seines Sieges sicher, doch in der Schlacht am Königsweg wurde seine Flanke von Lord Schwarzhain zerschmettert und seine Ritter von den Bogenschützen Alysannes gefällt. Borros kämpfte bis zum Ende und den Berichten zufolge gelang es ihm, ein Dutzend Ritter sowie die Lords Darry und Mallister zu erschlagen, eher er selbst von Kermit Tully getötet wurde. Nach den Verletzungen, die König Baelor I. Targaryen in Dorne erlitten hatte, trug der Drachenritter Baelor den halben Knochenweg entlang, ehe ein Dorfsepton in den Roten Bergen ihm Kleidung und einen Esel gab, der den bewusstlosen König trug. Schließlich erreichte Aemon Schwarzburg, wo sich der örtliche Maester bestmöglich um Baelor kümmerte, ehe der König zur weiteren Behandlung nach Sturmkap gebracht wurde, wo er über ein halbes Jahr verblieb, bis er nach Königsmund weiterreisen konnte. Um heiratet eine weibliche Baratheon einen Lennister. Im Jahre hält Lord Baratheon ein Turnier zur Feier der Geburt seines Enkels ab. Um das Jahr heiratete Gowen Baratheon Tya Lennister. Im Jahre nimmt der Erbe von Sturmkap, Ser Lyonel Baratheon, am Turnier von Aschfurt teil und kämpft dort u. A. an der Seite von Ser Duncan dem Großen beim Urteil der Sieben. Im Jahre wurde eine Tochter von Lord Lyonel mit dem Kronprinz Duncan Targaryen verlobt. Duncan brach die Verlobung als er Jenne von Altsteinen heiratete. Der Zorn von Lord Lyonel war darüber so groß, dass er einen blutigen Racheschwur ablegte, dem Eisernen Thron die Treue aufkündigte und sich zum neuen Sturmkönig krönen ließ. Es folgte eine kurze, blutige Rebellion, die erst zu Ende ging, als Ser Duncan von der Königsgarde Lord Lyonel im Zweikampf besiegte und König Aegon V. Targaryen feierlich versprach, seine jüngste Tochter Rhaelle werde Lord Lyonels Erben Ormund Baratheon heiraten. Rhaelle wurde nach Sturmkap geschickt um als Mundschenk für Lord Lyonel und als Gesellschafterin für seine Frau zu dienen. Die Hochzeit fand im Jahre statt und im darauf folgenden Jahr ging ein Sohn, Steffon Baratheon, aus der Ehe hervor. Steffon diente in Königsmund als Page und Knappe. Er, Prinz Aerys Targaryen und Tywin Lennister wurden dabei unzertrennliche Freunde und kämpften im Krieg der Neunheller-Könige gemeinsam, wobei Steffons Vater Lord Ormund Baratheon, welcher als Hand diente und Befehlshaber des Westerosi-Heeres war, von Maelys dem Abscheulichen erschlagen wurde und in Steffons Armen starb. Lord Steffons ältester Sohn Robert Baratheon wurde, zusammen mit Eddard Stark, von Jon Arryn als Mündel auf Hohenehr aufgezogen. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen besiegte Steffon Baratheon beim Turnier von Sturmkap, welches später von Ser Barristan Selmy gewonnen wurde. Nach dem Aufstand von Dämmertal holte König Aerys II. Targaryen seinen Kindheitsfreund Steffon von Sturmkap nach Königsmund und berief ihn in den Kleinen Rat. Im Jahre schickte Aerys Steffon nach Volantis, um "eine Jungfrau von edler Geburt aus einer alten valyrischen Blutlinie" für Kronprinz Rhaegar zu finden. Es kursierten Gerüchte, Aerys wolle Lord Steffon nach erfolgreicher Rückkehr anstelle von Lord Tywin Lennister zur Hand ernennen. Steffon scheiterte darin, eine Braut für Rhaegar zu finden, schickte aber eine Nachricht nach Sturmkap, dass sie in Volantis wenigstens einen begabten Hofnarren gefunden hätten, der sogar ihren zweiten Sohn Stannis das Lachen beibringen würde. Auf der Rückreise geriet sein Schiff Windstolz in der Sturmbucht in einen heftigen Sturm und sank in Sichtweite von Sturmkap, wobei Lord Steffon, seine Gemahlin und einhundert Männer ertranken. Der einzige Überlebende war der Narr Flickenfratz, der drei Tage später halb ertrunken an die Küste gespült wurde und seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Laut Großmaester Pycelle geriet König Aerys über die Nachricht von Steffons Tod in Zorn und glaubte, dass Tywin seine Absichten erraten und den Mord an Steffon veranlasst habe. Steffon wurde von seinem Erstgeborenen Robert Baratheon als Lord von Sturmkap beerbt. Roberts Rebellion Die Nachricht von der Entführung Lyanna Starks brachte ihren älteren Bruder Brandon Stark dazu, nach Königsmund zu ziehen, um Gerechtigkeit einzufordern. Allerdings bezichtigte der irre König Aerys II. Targaryen Brandon des Hochverrats und ließ ihn und seinen einberufenen Vater Rickard Stark, ohne Gerichtsverfahren ermorden. Jon Arryn widersetzte sich den weiteren Befehlen des Königs, ihm Eddard und Robert auszuliefern und rief zur Rebellion auf, der sich die Häuser Baratheon, Stark und Tully anschlossen. Robert hatte über seine Großmutter, die eine Tochter von Aegon V. Targaryen war, unter den Rebellen den größten Anspruch auf den Thron. Er führte schon bald die Rebellion an. Bei der Einnahme von Möwenstadt war er der Erste auf den Stadtmauern und er erschlug dort Lord Marq Haindorf. thumb|350px|Schlacht am Trident / Robert vs. Rhaegar ©M. Luisa Giliberti thumb|350px|Schlacht am Trident / Robert vs. Rhaegar ©M. Luisa Giliberti Robert begann, seine Vasallen in Sturmkap zu sammeln, wurde dadurch aber von seinen Freunden im Norden getrennt. Auch weigerten sich einige seiner Vasallen, blieben königstreu und wollten sich bei Sommerhall versammeln. Robert kam einem Zusammenschluss der königstreuen Truppen aber zuvor und er konnte an einem Tag drei einzelne Schlachten, die als Schlacht bei Sommerhall bekannt sind, gewinnen. Er nahm die Lords Cafferen und Grandison gefangen, brachte sie nach Sturmkap und konnte sie schließlich doch für seine Sache gewinnen. Lord Grimm hat er erschlagen und dessen Sohn Silberaxt Grimm ebenfalls gefangen genommen und später auf seine Seite gezogen. Bei dem Versuch, sich im Anschluss an diese Schlacht mit seinen Verbündeten aus dem Norden zu vereinen, erlitt er in der Schlacht von Aschfurt jedoch eine Niederlage. Die Schlacht der Glocken trug sich in Steinsepte in den Flusslanden zu. Es ist unbekannt, was genau zwischen den beiden Schlachten geschah, aber Robert Baratheon erreichte schließlich alleine und verwundet die Stadt und versteckte sich dort. Lord Jon Connington, die neue junge Hand des Königs, erreichte schließlich mit seinem königstreuen Heer die Stadt, schloss sie ein und befahl seinen Rittern, die Häuser einzeln und gründlich nach Robert zu durchsuchen. Seine Soldaten durchkämmten jeden Winkel der Stadt, durchsuchten jeden Keller, drohten mit Belohnung oder Strafe und hängten sogar Krähenkäfige auf, aber vergeblich. Die Suche blieb erfolglos, da Robert mit Hilfe der Stadtbewohner von einem Versteck zum nächsten gebracht wurde. Am Ende versteckte er sich sogar in einem Bordell (vermutlich der Pfirsich ). Während die Suche andauerte, traf das Heer Eddard Starks und Hoster Tullys in Steinsepte ein. Die Rebellen stürmten die Stadtmauern und attackierten das Heer Jon Conningtons, dass sich allerdings zunächst erfolgreich wehrte. Jon Connington verwundete Hoster Tully und erschlug Ser Denys Arryn. Die Heere kämpften zugleich in den Straßen der ganzen Stadt und sogar auf den Dächern. Nun stürzte auch Robert Baratheon aus seinem Versteck und führte einen Gegenangriff an. Lord Connington sah letztlich ein, dass die Schlacht verloren war und schaffte es immerhin noch, seine Truppen geordnet zurückzuziehen. Später sagte Robert immer wieder, dass nicht er, sondern Eddard die Schlacht gewonnen habe. Aerys aber begriff nun, dass Robert eine ernste Bedrohung für seine Herrschaft war und entließ Lord Connington in einem Wutanfall aus seinem Amt. Bei der entscheidenden Schlacht am Trident siegte Robert dann an der Spitze einer Streitmacht aus den Häusern Baratheon, Stark, Arryn und Tully gegen die Königstreuen, die von Prinz Rhaegar angeführt wurden, den Robert persönlich während der Schlacht erschlug. Der tödliche Hieb mit seinem Kriegshammer war so mächtig, dass die Rubine von Rhaegars Brustharnisch zerbarsten und in den Trident fielen - daher der Name Rubinfurt. Robert tötete Rhaegar dann mit einem Dorn seines Hammers durch das Herz des Kronprinzen. Nach der Schlacht begnadigte er Ser Barristan Selmy entgegen des Rates von Lord Roose Bolton, obwohl Ser Barristan Dutzende Waffenbrüder des neuen Königs erschlagen hatte. Er ließ ihn verarzten und ernannte ihn sogar zum neuen Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde. Zu Beginn der Rebellion führte sein Pflichbewusstsein Stannis in eine moralische Zwickmühle, da er zwischen der Treue zu seinem Lehnsherrn und seinem Bruder entscheiden musste. Während Roberts Rebellion hielt Stannis Baratheon die Festung Sturmkap für seinen Bruder ein Jahr lang gegen die Belagerung von Haus Tyrell und deren Verbündeten, obwohl sie am Ende keine Vorräte mehr hatten und sich von Ratten ernähren mussten. Währenddessen schlemmten die Belagerer in Sichtweite der Festung an zahlreichen Festmählern. Die Streitkräfte der Tyrells waren aber somit gebunden und als die Rebellion zu Gunsten Roberts endete, musste sich auch das Haus Tyrell dem neuen König beugen. Stannis und seine Männer überlebten auch dank der Schmugglerkünste von Davos Seewert, der Zwiebeln in die Burg schmuggeln konnte. Nach der Belagerung schlug Stannis Davos zum Ritter und bestrafte ihn gleichzeitig für seinen langjährigen Schmuggel, indem er ihm vier Fingerkuppen der linken Hand abtrennte. Während der Belagerung wurde Stannis immer unnachgiebiger und grausamer: als Ser Gawen Wyld und drei seiner Ritter bei einem Fluchtversuch erwischt wurden, wollte Stannis sie mit Katapulten von den Mauern schießen. Nur Maester Cressen konnte ihn davon abhalten, indem er ihm klar machte, dass man kein Fleisch verschwenden sollte, das man vielleicht irgendwann noch einmal "brauchen" könnte. Ser Gawen starb später in seiner Zelle. Obwohl er nun die Rebellion gewonnen hatte und Rhaegar persönlich erschlagen hatte, blieb sein Hass auf die Targaryens erhalten. So billigte er nachträglich den brutalen Mord der Lennisters an Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen. Eddard hingegen ist erzürnt über dieses unehrenhafte Verhalten. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den beiden, den selbst Jon Arrn nicht verhinden kann. Eddard verlässt Königsmund, um den Krieg im Süden alleine zuende zu bringen. Erst Lyannas Tod konnte die beiden Freunde wieder vereinen. Roberts Regentschaft Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund und der Aufgabe der Belagerung bei Sturmkap beauftragte der neue König Robert Baratheon seinen Bruder Stannis mit der Aufgabe, eine neue Flotte zu bauen, um Drachenstein einzunehmen. Die Insel stand immer noch loyal zu Haus Targaryen. Viserys und Daenerys Targaryen wurden unter anderem durch Ser Willem Darry von der Insel nach Essos gebracht, bevor Stannis die Insel erreichen konnte, was Robert erzürnte. Der König machte Stannis dafür verantwortlich, dass die Erben der Targaryens fliehen konnten, obwohl die Kinder Hilfe von Königstreuen bekamen, noch bevor Stannis Segel setzte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Angriff auf Drachenstein ernannte Robert seinen Bruder Stannis zum neuen Lord von Drachenstein, was Stannis sehr missfiel, da er lieber die reicheren Sturmlande als Lehen erhalten hätte und als Roberts Erbe auch einen berechtigteren Anspruch darauf hatte, als Roberts jüngerer Bruder Renly, welchem Sturmkap und die Herrschaft über die Sturmlande übertragen wurden, obwohl er im Krieg nichts zum Erfolg Roberts beigetragen hatte. Für Stannis war das ein absichtlicher Stich Roberts, was auch Cersei Lennister so sieht. Roberts Intention war es, einen starken Befehlshaber auf Drachenstein zu haben, das der letzte Sitz der Königstreuen Targaryen-Anhänger gewesen ist und Stannis war dazu wesentlich besser geeignet als Renly. Robert und Delena Florent zeugten einen Sohn namens Edric Sturm in der Hochzeitsnacht von Stannis Baratheon und Selyse Florent im Ehebett der beiden frisch Getrauten, die zu dieser Zeit noch auf der Hochzeit tanzten. Stannis bzw. das Haus Florent sah Edric und die Art seiner Zeugung als eine Schande an und sie schickten ihn nach seiner Geburt zu seinem anderen Bruder Renly Baratheon nach Sturmkap. Lord Renly wurde später von Robert zu seinem Meister des Rechts ernannt. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bei der Ankunft in Königsmund muss Eddard erschreckend feststellen, dass die Krone sehr hoch verschuldet ist. Schuld daran ist vor allem Roberts Verschwendungssucht und der Kleine Rat unter Jon Arryn, der Robert nicht bändigen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss verordnet Robert, dass zu Ehren der Ernennung von Eddard als neue Hand des Königs ein großes Turnier abgehalten werden soll. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Anschließend bricht König Robert zu einer Jagd auf und Eddard vertritt ihn auf dem Eisernen Thron, um sich Anträge und Bittschriften anzuhören. Kurz nachdem Eddard Stark die Wahrheit über die wahre Vaterschaft von König Roberts Kindern erfährt, erleidet der König einen schrecklichen Jagdunfall und wird schwer verletzt nach Königsmund zurücktransportiert, doch es ist schon zu spät. Auf seinem Sterbebett diktiert er Eddard sein Testament, indem er Eddard zum Regenten macht, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig geworden sei. Eddard ersetzt allerdings die Worte ohne Roberts Wissen durch sein Erbe. Für ihn ist Stannis Baratheon der rechtmäßige Erbe. Noch in derselben Nacht bietet Renly Eddard an, durch einen Handstreich den Roten Bergfried einzunehmen, doch Eddard lehnt ab. Renly flieht in den Süden und heiratet dort Margaery Tyrell, sodass er genügend Macht hat, um einen berechtigten Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu erheben. Durch die Schlacht der Lager wird Schnellwasser von der Belagerung durch Haus Lennister befreit. In einer Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande auf Schnellwasser wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Währenddessen zieht Renly mit der gesamten Ritterschaft des Südens im Rücken die Rosenstraße entlang, um Königsmund anzugreifen. Auf dem Weg dorthin erreicht ihn Catelyn Tully bei Bitterbrück, die im Namen ihres Sohnes Robb Stark mit ihm verhandeln will. Am selben Tag erreicht ihn auch die Nachricht, dass Stannis überraschenderweise Sturmkap angegriffen hat und es nun belagert. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Renly teilt sein Heer und zieht mit 20000 Berittenen nach Sturmkap, wo Catelyn vergeblich versucht, zwischen den Brüdern zu vermitteln. Beide beleidigen sich und fordern von dem jeweiligen anderen, dass er sich beuge und den anderen als König anerkenne. Sie verabreden sich für den nächsten Morgen zur Schlacht. Kurz vor der Schlacht wird Renly von einem Schatten, der in sein Pavillon weht, ermordet. Einzige Zeugen sind Catelyn Tully und Brienne von Tarth, die fortan die Hauptverdächtige für den Mord ist. Nach Renlys Tod laufen die meisten der Fußsoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis über, allen voran und als Erster Lord Alester Florent. Nach Ser Cortnay Fünfrosens Tod durch einen weiteren Schatten kann Stannis die Belagerung von Sturmkap beenden und die Burg einnehmen. Als die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser bereits verloren zu sein scheint, rettet im letzten Moment ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: es fällt Stannis Baratheon vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Die Vorhut wird angeführt von Garlan Tyrell, der Renlys Rüstung angelegt hat. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Stannis rettet sich mit den Schiffen von Salladhor Saan, nachdem sie noch so viele Soldaten von dem Südufer aufgenommen haben wie möglich. Nachdem Ser Davos Seewert auf einem der Felsen der Speere des Königs der Meerjungfrauen in der Schwarzwasserbucht von einem der Schiffe von Salladhor Saan gefunden und aufgelesen wird , wird er nach Drachenstein gebracht. Dort trifft er sich zunächst mit Salladhor Saan am Hafen und Davos fasst den Plan, Melisandre zu töten. Als er die Burg betritt, wird er jedoch von Ser Axell Florent gefangen genommen. Er wird in eine der tieferen Kerkerzellen gesteckt, wo Maester Pylos ihn gesund pflegt. Er erhält Besuch von Melisandre, die ihm die Welt erklärt, wie der Kult von R'hllor sie sieht, dann fragt sie ihn, ob er auf der Seite des Lichts oder der der Dunkelheit steht. Sie sagt, Stannis sei zu schwach, um einen weiteren Schatten zu zeugen. Davos zweifelt und Melisandre gibt ihm Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Drei Tage später bekommt er einen prominenten Zellengenossen: Lord Alester Florent, die Hand des Königs, wird des Hochverrats bezichtigt, weil er mit König Joffrey Baratheon einen Frieden aushandeln wollte. Schließlich lässt Stannis Davos zu sich bringen. Davos hält den Plan Ser Axells, den Krieg fortzuführen und das Klauenhorn anzugreifen, für feige und unnütz. Stannis ist dankbar für den ehrlichen Rat. Er begnadigt Davos und ernennt ihn zum Admiral der Meerenge, Lord vom Regenwald und Hand des Königs. Schließlich erscheint Melisandre und erklärt, dass Stannis der nächste Kampf bevorstehe, denn er sei die letzte Hoffnung der Menschen im Großen Krieg. Er weigert sich allerdings, ihr Edric Sturm auszuliefern, mit dessen Königsblut sie den Steindrachen erwecken möchte. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als die Nachricht von der Roten Hochzeit nach Drachenstein gelangt, drängen Melisandre, Königin Selyse und Ser Axell Florent Stannis weiterhin dazu, Edric Sturm zu opfern, um den Steindrachen zu erwecken, doch Stannis verschiebt die Entscheidung. Nachdem Davos erfahren hat, dass König Joffrey Baratheon auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit vergiftet worden ist, schmuggelt er zusammen mit einigen anderen Männern des Königs Edric Sturm von Drachenstein fort, indem er ihn auf eins von Salladhor Saans Schiffen bringt. Anschließend begibt er sich zu Stannis und erklärt ihm sein Handeln: er fühlt sich durch seinen Eid an ihn verpflichtet, mit ihm für sein Volk zu sorgen und Edric gehört seiner Meinung nach dazu. Dann liest er ihm den Brief von Bowen Marsch und der Nachtwache vor. thumb|300px|Stannis segelt mit Melisandre von Drachenstein nach Ostwacht an der See (von Tomasz Jedruszek ©FFG) Kurz nach dem Urteil durch Kampf in Königsmund findet Varys heraus, dass Stannis Drachenstein verlassen hat und Lord Tywin Lennister befürchtet, dass er sich in Dorne mit Fürst Doran Martell verbünden will. Stannis segelt statt nach Süden in den Norden nach Ostwacht an der See und zusammen mit den dortigen Grenzern reitet er mit seiner Armee so schnell wie möglich zur Schwarzen Festung, wo er Manke Rayders Armee völlig unvorbereitet bei der Belagerung der Mauer trifft und in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung besiegt. Cotter Peik hatte sie mit Grenzern zusammen auf alten Grenzerpfaden zum Schlachtfeld geführt. Unterdessen bietet Stannis Jon Schnee an, ihn als Stark anzuerkennen und zum Lord von Winterfell zu machen, wenn er ihm dafür die Treue schwört und Val heiratet. Stannis will Wildlinge in der Schenkung ansiedeln. Am elften Tag der Wahl lässt Stannis die Bewerber um das Amt des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache zu sich rufen und drängt sie, am Abend eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er durchschaut Lord Janos Slynts Schmeicheleien und macht ihm deutlich, dass er nichts von ihm hält. Er erklärt den Anwesenden sogar, dass Janos damals in Königsmund im großen Stil Schmiergelder für die Vergabe von Posten angenommen habe. Stannis erklärt den Anwesenden, dass er plane, die Schenkung neu zu besiedeln und die verlassenen Burgen der Nachtwache von seinen Männern wieder aufbauen und besetzen zu lassen. Melisandre ergänzt, dass Stannis der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, sei und dass der Krieg um die Morgendämmerung vor ihnen läge. Maester Maester Aemon und Samwell Tarly offenbart er dann, dass er auf Drachenstein Drachenglas abbauen wolle und dass er beabsichtige, sich in der Nachtfeste niederzulassen. Am Abend wird Jon Schnee zum ersten Mal vorgeschlagen und er gewinnt die Wahl prompt haushoch, da Cotter Peiks und Ser Denys Mallisters Männer für ihn stimmen. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Der neue Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jon Schnee gewährt König Stannis zunächst nur, die Nachtfeste zu besetzen. Bald nach der Hochzeit Tommen Baratheons mit Margaery Tyrell marschiert Lord Maes Tyrell mit einem Teil der Streitkräfte der Tyrells nach Sturmkap, um die Festung für die Krone einzunehmen. Die Belagerung von Sturmkap verläuft ereignislos. Stannis schickte Ser Davos mit einem Bündnisgesuch nach Weißwasserhafen, um Lord Wyman Manderly für sich zu gewinnen. Der aber geht erst einmal ein Bündnis mit dem Eisernen Thron und der Königinregentin Cersei Lennister ein und lässt Davos gefangen nehmen. Cersei entscheidet, dass Lord Wyman ihm den Kopf abschlagen soll, um so ein Bündnis zwischen Haus Manderly und Stannis unmöglich zu machen. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Als die Nachricht der Eroberung der Schildinseln in Königsmund eintrifft, geht Cersei Lennister davon aus, dass Euron Graufreud ein Bündnis mit Stannis Baratheon eingegangen ist, auch wenn Großmaester Pycelle berechtigte Zweifel darüber äußert. Daher verweigert sie auch Margaery Tyrell ihren Wunsch, die Belagerung von Drachenstein aufzuschieben, um die Rothweyn-Flotte stattdessen in die Weite zu schicken, doch dann meldet sich Ser Loras Tyrell freiwillig, das Kommando über die Belagerung zu übernehmen, um sie zu einem schnelleren Ende zu bringen als ursprünglich geplant. Als Maester Aemon in Braavos von Daenerys Targaryen und ihren Drachen hört, wird ihm klar, dass sich Melisandre irrt und Stannis nicht der Verheißene Prinz ist, obwohl er über seine Großmutter Rhaelle ein wenig Targaryen-Blut in sich trägt. Nachdem Margaery Tyrell dann aber vom Hohen Spatz festgenommen wird, bricht Lord Maes die Belagerung ab und zieht mit dem Großteil seines Heeres Richtung Königsmund zurück. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen In der Folgezeit versucht Stannis, die Situation an der Mauer in seinem Sinne zu ordnen. Er reitet den Königsweg fast bis nach Königinkron hinunter, untersucht die verlassenen Hütten von Mulwarft, begutachtet die Ruinen von Königintor und Eichenschild, schreitet jede Nacht mit Melisandre die Mauer ab und besucht regelmäßig mit ihr die Pferche, um Wildlinge auszusuchen, die die Rote Priesterin dann verhört. Auch versucht er, die Häuser des Nordens dazu zu bringen, ihm das Knie zu beugen, doch er erhält zahlreiche Absagen mit Ausnahme von Haus Karstark. Jon lehnt Stannis' Forderung ab, ihm sämtliche unbewohnte Burgen an der Mauer zu überlassen, damit er sie seinen Lords aus dem Süden als Lehen geben kann, und fordert im Gegenzug Männer, die seinen Offizieren dabei helfen könnten, die Burgen wieder aufzubauen. Stannis droht Jon, dass er ihm Zeit gebe bis zum Ende des Jahres, und sollten die Burgen dann noch unbesetzt seien, werde er sie sich mit Gewalt nehmen. Anschließend erklärt Melisandre Jon, dass Stannis ihn schätzen lerne, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht so scheine. Cotter Peik schickt Jon Schnee von Ostwacht an der See eine Nachricht, dass Davos Seewert mit Salladhor Saan in See gestochen sei, um nach Weißwasserhafen zu fahren und mit Lord Wyman Manderly zu verhandeln. Er wird von der Treppe des Königsturm aus Zeuge, wie Jon Schnee Janos Slynt mit seinem Schwert Langklaue im Hof der Schwarzen Festung enthauptet. Anschließend treffen sich die Blicke der beiden und Stannis nickt Jon anerkennend zu. Stannis schickt in der Zwischenzeit Davos mit 29 Schiffen von Salladhor Saan los, die ihn nach Weißwasserhafen bringen sollen, wo er Lord Wyman Manderly eine Botschaft überbringen soll. Der ursprüngliche Plan war gewesen, dass Davos mit der Valyria, Salladhor Saans Flaggschiff, und der lysenischen Flotte im Rücken prunkvoll in den Hafen einläuft. Nachdem allerdings die meisten Schiffe dieser Flotte in mehreren Stürmen zerstreut werden, kündigt Salladhor Saan seine Unterstützung für Stannis auf und segelt zurück zu den Trittsteinen, während er Davos mit einem Boot im Biss aussetzt. Dieser schafft es nach Süßeschwester, wo er Lord Godric Borrell davon überzeugen kann, ihm heimlich zu helfen, nach Weißwasserhafen zu gelangen. Vor den Pferchen mit den gefangenen Wildlingen lässt Stannis Manke Rayder schließlich verbrennen und stellt die Wildlinge vor die Wahl, vor ihm das Knie zu beugen oder ebenfalls zu sterben. Er zwingt sie außerdem, von ihren Göttern abzuschwören, indem jeder ein Stück Wehrholzbaum in eine Feuergrube werfen muss. Dann lässt er die unzähligen Wildlinge, die ihm die Treue schwören, durch die Schwarze Festung in die Schenkung ziehen. Jon findet indessen mit Hilfe des Jadekompendiums heraus, dass Stannis' Schwert nicht das wahre Lichtbringer sein kann, da es keine eigenen Hitze erzeugt. Stannis ruft Jon zu seinem Kriegsrat herbei, den er mit den Männern der Königin hält. Stannis bietet Jon an, ihm Rasselhemd zu überlassen, und Melisandre ergänzt, dass er den Wildling mit einem Armreif und einem Zauber an sie gebunden habe, sodass er gehorchen wird. Jon überzeugt Stannis davon, nicht wie geplant Grauenstein anzugreifen, sondern sich stattdessen die Unterstützung der Bergstämme aus dem Norden zu sichern und Tiefwald Motte zurückzuerobern. In der folgenden Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte überrascht er Asha Graufreud, die eine Flucht zu den 15 Meilen entfernten Langschiffen versucht, aber schon nach einer halben Meile im Wolfswald gestellt wird. Überraschend wird Stannis von Haus Mormont unterstützt. Alysane Mormont und ihren Männern gelingt es, sich in Fischerschaluppen zu verstecken und die Eisenmänner zu überwältigen, als sie den Strand verlassen wollen. Die vier Langschiffe der Eisenmänner an der Küste werden erobert oder verbrannt. Mit Verbreitung der Nachricht von Stannis' Sieg im Norden schließen sich ihm immer mehr Nordmänner an: Fischer, freie Reiter, Bauern aus dem Wolfswald, Flüchtlinge von der Steinigen Küste und der Schlacht von Winterfell, ehemalige Anhänger von Haus Hornwald, Haus Cerwyn oder Haus Tallhart. Mittlerweile hat er 5000 Männer zur Verfügung. Als Stannis erfährt, dass Lord Roose Bolton Richtung Winterfell marschiert, tut er es ihm gleich, weil er verhindern will, dass Lord Roose die Festung wieder aufbaut und für sich nutzt. Er schickt außerdem eine Nachricht zu Jon. Auf der Hochzeit Ramsay Boltons mit der falschen Arya Stark erfährt Lord Roose, dass sich Stannis mit seinem Heer auf den Weg nach Winterfell gemacht hat, das er in 14 Tagen erreichen könnte, wenn das Wetter hält. Gleichzeitig marschiert Mors Umber den Königsweg herab und Arnolf Karstark nähert sich von Osten, um sich mit Stannis zu vereinen. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Auf Stannis' Kriegsrat nach der Schlacht bei Tiefwald Motte sprechen sich die Nordmännern dafür aus, sofort Lord Roose Bolton im 300 Meilen entfernten Winterfell anzugreifen, während die Lords und Ritter aus dem Süden dagegen sind. Auch, weil es kaum eine Alternative gibt, beschließt Stannis, Winterfell sofort anzugreifen. Er nimmt Asha Graufreud als seine persönliche Gefangene mit, um sie in Winterfell den Nordmännern zu präsentieren. Der Marsch auf Winterfell soll eigentlich nur 15 Tage dauern, aber am dritten Tag setzt Schnee ein, der sich zu einem mehrwöchigen Schneesturm ausbreitet, sodass der Vormarsch nach verheerenden Verlusten etwa drei Tagesmärsche vor Winterfell gänzlich zum Erliegen kommt. Die Männer der Bergstämme aus dem Norden verlieren dabei wesentlich weniger Männer durch die Kälte als die Lords des Südens, die mehrmals darauf drängen, den Marsch zu unterbrechen oder R'hllor ein Blutopfer darzubringen. Lord Roose' Kundschafter beobachten derweil das Erliegen des Marsches. Während sich auch die Lage innerhalb der Burg Winterfell durch den heftigen Schnee und eine mysteriöse Mordserie verschlimmert, erscheint Stannis' Armee scheinbar doch vor den Mauern der Burg, in Wirklichkeit ist das aber lediglich Mors Umber mit seiner kleinen Verstärkung. Da man in der Burg aber dennoch Mors' Trommelschläge und Trompeten hört, entscheidet Lord Roose Bolton, ihnen die Freys und Manderlys entgegen zu schicken. Nach der Landung der Goldenen Kompanie und der Einnahme vom Greifenhorst will Jon Connington so schnell wie möglich Sturmkap erobern, um eine gute Basis zu haben und Stärke zu beweisen, und der Junge Greif entscheidet, dass er den Angriff anführen will. 19 Tage sitzen Stannis und sein Heer in dem Pächterdorf fest. Die Anzahl der Pferde sinkt von ursprünglich 800 auf 64, während die Kältezählung 80 Tote pro Tag erreicht. Während der 19 Tage trifft Arnolf Karstark mit seinem kleinen Heer bei ihnen ein, und am 19. Tag verbrennen die Männer der Königin unter dem Kommando von Ser Godry Farring vier Männer von Haus Erbsengraben, die einen Toten essen wollten. Später am Tag erscheint Tycho Nestoris, ein Gesandter der Eisernen Bank von Braavos, der dringend mit Stannis sprechen will, mit sechs Eisenmännern und Neuigkeiten von Winterfell. Er hat Jeyne Pool und Theon Graufreud bei sich, die Mors Umber ihm als Geschenk für Stannis mitgegeben hat. Wenig später erreicht Jon Schnee eine bedrohliche Nachricht von Ramsay Bolton, in der dieser behauptet, er habe Stannis und dessen Verbündete in einer siebentägigen Schlacht besiegt und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen. Er fordert die Herausgabe seiner Braut, von Königin Selyse, Sharin, Melisandre, Val und Ungeheuer sowie von Theon Graufreud, und droht damit, die Nachtwache und Jon anzugreifen, sollte dieser sich nicht fügen. Später findet Qyburn für die Krone heraus, dass Jon Connington hinter der Landung der Goldenen Kompanie steckt und auf Sturmkap zumarschiert. Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap am Ende des 3. Jhs. *'König {Robert Baratheon}', König von Westeros. *Königin Cersei, geb. Lennister, seine Frau. **König {Joffrey Baratheon}, ältester Sohn und Erbe. **Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon, Tochter. **König Tommen Baratheon, jüngster Sohn, König von Westeros. **16 Bastarde, darunter: ***Edric Sturm , anerkannt ***Gendry ***Mya Stein ***Bella ***{Barra} ***{namentlich unerwähnte Zwillinge} *König Stannis Baratheon, (selbst ernannter) König von Westeros, Lord von Drachenstein, jüngerer Bruder von Robert Baratheon. Verheiratet mit Selyse Florent. **Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon, Stannis' einziges Kind. *König Renly Baratheon, (selbst ernannter) König von Westeros, Lord von Sturmkap, jüngster Bruder von Robert Baratheon. Mit unbekannten Verwandtschaftsverhältnis: *Ser {Harbert}, Großonkel von Robert, Stannis und Renly. Es ist unbekannt, ob er ein Baratheon oder Estermont ist. Historische Mitglieder *Lord Orys Baratheon, Gründer des Hauses Baratheon. **Davos Baratheon, sein Sohn. *Ser Raymont Baratheon, Sohn eines Lord Baratheon, ein Ritter der Königsgarde während der Herrschaft von König Aenys I. Targaryen. *Lord Rogar Baratheon, Enkel von Orys, verheiratet mit Alyssa Velaryon. **Lord Boremund Baratheon, sein Sohn. ***Lord Borros Baratheon, Boremunds Sohn und Erbe. ****Kassandra Baratheon, Borros' Tochter. Gemahlin von Ser Walter Braunhügel ****Maris Baratheon, Borros' Tochter ****Floris Baratheon, Borros' Tochter. Gemahlin von Lord Thaddeus Esch ****Ellyn Baratheon, Borros' Tochter ****Olyver Baratheon, Borros' Sohn und Erbe **Lady Joslyn Baratheon, Robars Tochter. Gemahlin von Prinz Aemon Targaryen. *Ser Borys Baratheon, Lord Rogars Bruder *Ser Garon Baratheon, Lord Rogars Bruder *Ser Ronnal Baratheon, Lord Rogars Bruder *Ser Orryn Baratheon, Lord Rogars Bruder *Der Sturmbrecher, ein berühmter Ritter. *Eine weibliche Baratheon, die um 178 n. A. E. einen Lennister heiratete und ihm drei Töchter und einen Sohn schenkte. *Lord Baratheon *zwei Söhne (einer davon möglicherweise Lyonel) **Gowen Baratheon, der dritte Sohn, heiratete Tya Lennister. ***Gowens Sohn, starb noch als Kind. *Lord Lyonel Baratheon, nahm am Turnier von Aschfurt teil. **eine Tochter *Lord Ormund Baratheon, Lyonels Erbe. **Lord Steffon Baratheon Vasallen *Haus Bolling *Haus Buckler *Haus Cafferen *Haus Caron *Haus Connington *Haus Dondarrion *Haus Erbsengraben *Haus Errol *Haus Estermont *Haus Fünfrosen *Haus Gauer *Haus Grandison *Haus Grimm *Haus Hastig *Haus Herston *Haus Horpe *Haus Kellington *Haus Lonmund *Haus Mausgut *Haus Mertyns *Haus Morrigen *Haus Ruhmspeer *Haus Staedmon *Haus Seewert *Haus Selmy *Haus Swann *Haus Swygert *Haus Tarth *Haus Trant *Haus Tudbury *Haus Wedelstab *Haus Weißhaupt *Haus Wensingen *Haus Wyld Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise Baratheon von Sturmkap Baratheon von Sturmkap Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Baratheon von Sturmkap